By the Valar
by Tinnuelenath
Summary: The beginnings of a modern day fic. with the LOTR chars. No idea where this is going..I just had a dream about this soo...im hopeing more of it will come to me
1. The Voice of the Universe

Title: By the Valar Rateing: G for now Disclaimer: Tolkien owns then all.not fair! He didn't even leave me an elf or two..and I don't make a cent off this.but im rich in love for people who like my stories.*sigh*  
  
A/N- okay, so Im very new to fanfic.net..so give me some slack while I figuar it out and get used to breaking my stories up into chapters. I started this fic loooong ago, and have no idea where its going. Hopefully it will come to me. If not..well..I'll just have to go to Adopt-a-muse and find one.  
  
By the Valar  
  
The voice of the universe filled my head. It was everything, and yet nothing at all. In it I could hear the joyful laughter of children, the howling screams of untimely death. It was both soothing and abrasive, calming and terrifying, a mere whisper and an intolerable roar. "You have saved the all already my child. Your sacrifices were more then most could tolerate. I ask you though, to lend Earth your services once again. Great toil awaits your friend, and you cannot abandon him. You have been blessed by The Creators. Now, go my child, for I will soon see you again."  
  
Suddenly, six pairs of eyes snapped open, and saw the world for the first time in thousands of years. 


	2. Puddles and Screams

A/N: Ok, so I had another dream, hence another installment. Hey, if I'm lucky I wont have to deal with thinking of any plot at all.it will all come in my dreams.but with my luck, the dreams will stop as soon as I don't have any ideas left for the story, and then I'll be stuck. Ohh well. Well here it goes..  
  
By The Valar  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Life in New York City wasn't all that bad. I was expecting to hate it, but after a few hundred living in the woods, large crowds of people didn't seem that bad. Even if there were no trees, it was just a minor set back. I did, though, manage to locate an apartment near central park. It was no Lothlorien, but it was something other then pavement. The city was especially tolerable at times like these, after a heavy rain had cleansed the air, and sent most of the humans running for cover.  
  
Meeting an especially large puddle, I glanced at it, observing my 'New York City self' that had developed. I had finally lost my long hair, instead settling for shorter, and what some described as a 'shaggier' look. I had to admit, it was certainly much easier to deal with, and was just long enough to hide the tips of my ears. Just for safety's sake though, I still wore a dark green bandana tied around my head. Simple jeans, a white tee shirt, and leather coat completed my look. Not nearly as comfortable or as I would have liked, but I suppose they were more practical, not to mention I would have been locked away for carrying my bow and quiver. Refusing to be unarmed though, I still carried two of my Elven knives on my belt, safely concealed by my jacket. They were a comfort, both in the feeling of protection, and the memories that were engraved into them. Smiling to my reflection, I rocked my weight back and took what would have been an abnormally long leap (for a human, that is) across the puddle.  
  
My ears picked up something then. It was a scream of torment, not of pain, but of the sound of someone's soul shattering. I had heard it before and it sent shivers down my spine. Memories of Helms Deep came flooding back to me; it was the scream of the great warrior accepting that he was going to meet his doom. I heard more voices, these were quieter, but sounded much more numerous. Running towards the sound, I rounded a corner at nearly top speed, only to run headlong into a crowd of people. My first thoughts was that there was fight, and in that case it was best not to be involved. "He just went insane started yelling.." "..came from over there, but I've never seen him before." Catching little excerpts from conversations I deduced that it was merely another drunk struggling with the effects of withdrawal, or another cubical worker that snapped from the stress. I'd seen it all before, so I turned to leave. "..started yelling about some Ring, and a Dark Lord. I'll tell you, the drugs these days."  
  
My head snapped around so fast I nearly fell over. This comment had completely thrown me off guard, and I started to panic. I suddenly realized I needed to get to this person. NOW. Shoving and elbowing my way to the inner circle of the crowd, I gasped at what I saw in front of me. Kneeling on the ground with his head in his hands sobbing was a man. Clad in a black tunic and breeches, with suede boots and an elaborate belt, he obviously stood out, even in this city. Normally people would have swarmed a poor soul such as this, either trying to help or trying to rob him. Laughing ironically, I realized that most people in this situation weren't armed with an impressive sword on their belt. I felt dizzy with panic and confusion. "Arag.Adam!" I had caught myself just in time when a few heads turned to me. The man glanced up and stared into the crowd for the voice. I stepped forward to join him in the center. I saw his hand go for his sword, but I turned my back on him and spoke to the crowd whose eyes were all on me now "Alright, keep going. Haven't you ever seen a man down on his luck before, go on". Content when I saw them start to disperse, I turned around to face the now standing man. He looked at me for several seconds, and I could see the confusion in his eyes. I realized how dramatically different I must look, and I lifted the bandana, and tucked my hair behind my ear for a moment, briefly showing the delicate point. Bowing as inconspicuously as I could, I lowered my eyes and said quietly. " Its good to see you again, my King."  
  
I felt his eyes bore into my lowered head. "Legolas...?  
  
A/N: annnnd then I woke up.haha!...hate to leave you hanging, but Im in as much suspence as you are! 


	3. A Curious Situation, and Sheep

A/N: Well, no dreams, but I figured to clear some things up, I'd re-write the last chapter from Aragorn's point of view, just to clear a few things up.  
  
By the Valar  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I remembered a voice, and it telling me that I needed to help someone. Then, all there was was blackness. I wish it had stayed black. I came to, dizzy and nauseated, in a curious location. Reflecting back, I remember strange red and tan walls, close on either side of me. Picking myself up, I noticed the strange gray rock under me. The smell though, sent me into a panic. It smelt fouler then anything I could have dreamed of. I figured that I must be in some kind of Ork prison. I started racked my mind, trying to remember when I had been attacked by Orks, or any other explanation as to why I could be here. Suddenly, memories came back to me, memories that gripped my mind, and were more frightening then the prospect of facing an entire Ork army. "Wait a minute, I died!!" my brain screamed. "You shouldn't be here! This isn't right!  
  
Stumbling forward, I got to the end of the passage and looked out. Humans. From what I could tell, all of them were humans, dressed in the strangest garb I had ever seen. They all moved in a crowd, and they reminded me of sheep, being herded by an invisible shepherd. ( A/N: I couldn't find any evidence to support or disprove this, so I'm going to assume there were shepherds in Middle earth.if this seriously irks anyone, let me know and I'll change the reference.) The insanity of the situation finally broke me. I let out a horrible scream, and fell to my knees sobbing. I think I had been talking to myself, but I can't be sure. I also have no idea how much time lapsed until I heard a familiar voice. "Arag..Adam!" for a moment I thought he had said Aragorn, and I looked around for the person who may be able to help me solve this riddle.  
  
I saw a tall, oddly dressed man move forward. He looked nearly as panicked as me, and I moved to defend myself. Deep down in my heart though, something was assuring me that I didn't need to worry. I heard him speak, but I don't recall the words, no matter how hard I try. I got my feet underneath me, and saw the people begin to disperse. Again this man turned to face me, and I must have shown my confusion, because he discretely showed me his ear. Elf, I realized. Suddenly, I recognized him, just as he lowered his head and shoulders in the shallowest of bows. I could hardly hear the words he spoke, for my ears were ringing, and they had been quiet even for an elf. Staring in disbelief at this figure, I questioned hopefully "Legolas?....."  
  
A/N: OK, so Aragorn comes is found in a dark alley.where should we find the hobbits and Gimli? Any ideas? Leave me a review or email me your ideas at iris_gurl@yahoo.com (Boromir and Gandalf aren't coming back, didn't like them, don't want them) 


	4. Toy Stores and Limos

A/N: Hobbits.here come the hobbits.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hey, you can't be here. Hey.HEY! Wake up! Are you guys lost? Where are your parents?"  
  
I blinked my eyes a few times; the light above me was nearly unbearable. All I could make out was a huge shape, a man I suppose. How could that be? Alarms rang in my head. There were no Men in the Havens. An Elf maybe? No, no elf had a heavy built, and his accent was unusual and gruff. He certainly was no elf. Forcing my eyes open, I sat up, and hardly noticed I was on a hard cold floor.  
  
"What about you? You are a man. You have no right to be here. Just how DID you get here?" I questioned him suspiciously.  
  
"I work here kid, and I don't have time for your games. I'm sure your parents are still in the store, just head right out threw those doors." He indicated two large doors with a nod of his head. "And bring your friends with you. You really aren't supposed to be here."  
  
It was only then that I actually started to notice my surroundings. I was in a large, ugly room. Very ugly. It was dark and bland with strange gray walls. There were no windows, but the light seemed to be coming from some type of magic sticks on the ceiling. There were shelves stacked high with colored boxes of every shape and size. I had never been anywhere like this before. It was no Mount Doom, but I started to panic none the less. 'Bring your friends with you', what had he meant like that? I looked around. Behind me, three more figures lay on the floor, two of which I hadn't seen in a long while.  
  
"Merry?! Pippin!?" The three figures stirred and woke at the sound of my voice.  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Merry? Pippin?"  
  
General chaos ensued, with many hugs and disbelieving looks and 'how did you get here?'s and then 'Where exactly is here?'s. Eventually our attention returned to the very annoyed looking human.  
  
"Are you done yet?" No one answered. "I told you.you kids have to leave!"  
  
"Kids, we are no kids," Sam started, "Don't you know Frodo of the Shire? Why he's the greatest hob-" "OUT! NOW!" The overly large human screamed, his face turned red with anger. We turned and ran threw the doors he had directed us at. Once we passed threw though, we stopped suddenly. The room was brighter and more horrible then the last. The sounds of children screeching and laughing, crying and fighting, and berating parents filled the room.  
  
"Sounds a bit like home, when my children were still young." Sam added. I nodded, but I wasn't really listening. Everywhere there were humans, taking things off the even more numerous shelves. I saw a door to the outside, and I ran for it, there was too much I didn't like in this building. Once I was outside I felt a little better, even though I was on a strangely paved human street. Turning around I looked back at the building. I brightly colored sign was above the door.  
  
"'Tom's Toys'. How did Sam and I end up back on Middle Earth? And where exactly are we? Is this Gondor? Or is it somewhere in Rohan? Everything looks so different" I continued to observe the odd scene.  
  
"I don't know. Um...I don't really know how to say this, but..I died." I heard Merry say.  
  
"So did I." Pip quipped in next to him.  
  
I spun to rebuke them for jesting at such a confusing time for us, but when I looked at them, I saw that they were serious. I began to panic just as I saw a strange horseless cart roll past. It was completely black and shiny, long and odd shaped. I had never seen anything like it. There was a roof over top of it, and what looked like windows that had been tinted a deep black to match the outside. Suddenly my shoulder or more specifically, the wound that would never heal began to burn. I grasped at it and gasped as the pain became unbearable. The world started to spin, and the ground grew closer.  
  
"Frodo!" I heard Sam shout, just as I heard the crack of my own head hitting the ground. Then the blackness took over and I remember no more.  
  
A/N: Owch..that hurts a bit.so..there were no more dreams, but I'll give it a shot on my own. I thought it was fitting for the hobbits to come to in a toy store. And to clarify..that was a limo that passed..its hard to get that across when you cant just say 'limo'. I still have no idea where to bring back Gimli..any ideas? Review, review! 


	5. Hospital Waiting Rooms and Fathering Elv...

A/N: I'm really really really sorry about the delay. I had to contend with the 'after exams grounding' (except English..yay 97!) a nasty bout of scarlet fever (stupid doctors.cant even diagnose strep throat.hence the doctor bashing in this chapter.they think everything can be solved with some fluids.grr.) I want to say thanks to Leslie Mercer for the idea on a Gimli location, but I was getting board with the 'In this chapter we meet.' thing, and decided to change it around a little.hope ya like it.let me know in a REVIEW!  
  
Waiting Rooms and Fathering Elves  
  
  
  
For the fith time in an hour Legolas stood up and peered through the double doors, looking for any sign of the doctors that would bring him news of Aragorn, or in this case, Adam King. Legolas prayed that he hadn't woken up and panicked. Legolas wanted no more than to just get Aragorn home where he could make sense of the situation. If the doctors just thought he had low blood sugar and just passed out, Aragorn could sign himself out today. If he started creaming about a Dark Lord and hobbits.well Legolas didn't want to think about the repercussions.  
  
Seeing no sign of the doctor, he sat down. 'Hospital waiting rooms had to be the most horrible place in the world,' he thought. 'I'd rather be in Moria,' with a shudder Legolas tried to draw his thoughts elsewhere. Two young interns were talking exitedly just out of earshot of a human. Legolas' elven ears though, could easily pick up their conversation.  
  
"They found him in a construction site, they think he fell, but none of the other workers knew him."  
  
He doesn't look like the construction type, he's a dwarf."  
  
"Luis! You know your supposed to say 'little person'!"  
  
" I know it, yes, but he started yelling about wizards and something about orks.maybe he meant oars..or oaks. either way, he was very clear he wanted to be called a dwarf."  
  
"Orks? Oh great, not only crazy, but a Lord of the Rings junkie, too? He'll be interesting."  
  
" I don't know about crazy, Dr. Gatehouse thinks he will relax after he gets some fluids in him, dehydration, he says."  
  
" Good, so where are they keeping him, I want a look."  
  
"Room 804, at least until someone comes to claim him or he signs himself out."  
  
" The sooner the better."  
  
Legolas' eyes were wide with shock. What was going on here? Was the whole fellowship coming back? He was up and running towards the 800 hallway before he gave his questions a second thought. As soon as he passed through the doors though, he ran straight into the doctor he had been waiting for the whole time.  
  
" Ah, Mr. Greenleaf. Your, uh, friend,' he said with a slight smile, 'will be ready for you to see him in about 10 minutes. He's free to sign himself out anytime. You'll find him in room 810."  
  
With a slight scowl at the implied words, Legolas curtly nodded and waiting until the doctor was gone. As soon as he was out of sight, Legolas broke into a run for Gimil's room. Aragorn could wait.  
  
When he arrived the sight in front of him was almost comical. Almost. Gimli was secured to the bed buy his arms, legs and chest. This great warrior that had taken on trolls, orks, uruk-hai, and other things that would have depleted the courage of lesser soul was drawn back from a heavy set nurse who was trying to convince him an IV was nothing to be afraid of. Legolas tapped politely on the door and stepped inside. The nurse and Gimli both looked at him. Clearing his throat, Legolas summoned his most charming voice.  
  
"Excuse me miss. They told me that I could find my father here."  
  
"Father! Why I'd rather marry an ork than father an Elf!" Gimlis' pride betrayed his shock and he called out from the bed.  
  
"Hush. Shhh. Its okay dad, your going home!" Legolas turned and addressed Gimli with a discrete wink. Turning back to the nurse he said, " You'll have to excuse him, he has Alzheimer's and hasn't taken his medication. You see. he wandered away from the house some time in the night. We've just been so worried." Legolas hoped that he looked forlorn.  
  
"Aw, hunny. He'll be alright in your care, just make sure he cant get out. Try putting different locks on."  
  
"I'll be sure to. I just hope it never happens again."  
  
"I'm sure it won't. His garments are over on the chair when he's ready to leave." With an encouraging pat on his arm, she walked away. Legolas' shoulders noticeably slouched with relief.  
  
"BLASTED ELF! WHAT'S GOING ---"  
  
"Shh!" Legolas demanded sharply. "Put your clothes back on, go back out the way you came, and when you see a lady at a table, tell her you want to sign yourself out. She's going to give you a funny looking stick. Write your name in the common tongue on the space she shows you with the pointed end. Then stay in the room and wait for me. I have to go get Aragorn. When you see us come out, don't acknowledge us, but follow us. I can't really be seen leaving with a group of patience without them being slightly suspicious." 'All kinds of crazy people in New York, who knows what they would think,' he added to himself.  
  
"Crazy Elf," Gimli muttered, but he seemed to understand.  
  
Legolas' mind was buzzing with confusion, unanswerable questions and stress as he left Gimlis' room and hurried to Aragorns. When he walked in he was greeted by the site of Aragorn fastening his belt.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn said with a strange urgency, " The hobbits are here."  
  
Legolas felt the buzzing in his head become a nearly deafening roar.  
  
A/N: OK so that's it for this chapter. Review Review. Quick question..anyone mind if I add a little humor in the next chapter? I only ask because I added a funny scene to a mostly serious fic before and got my head chewed off for it. Let me know. 


	6. Embarassed Elves and Near Radio Slaughte...

A/N: Shortest A/N ever. I don't have much to say. Enjoy!  
  
'Oh, this is going to be bad. This is going to be so bad.' Legolas grit his teeth and grabbed Frodo's hand, ignoring his yelp, and dragged him down the hall at a near run, with the other 3 hobbits in tow. 'I'm never going to live this down. Gimli and Aragorn are going to be standing right there. Wait...What happens if this doesn't work? To late for that now.' Legolas pulled the bandana off his head just a moment before he walked into the main entrance of check out area. Pulling his hair in front of his ears, he walked up to the lady behind the counter. "Excuse me ma'am. I'd like to check out my son."  
  
"Why of course sir, I'm just going to need to see some form of ID, since he is a minor ," she answered routinely.  
  
'Oh here it comes.' Legolas gritted his teeth and gave her a look that he hoped expressed fury. "SIR?! You think I am a MAN?! I REFUSE to be mocked like this! First they hardly let me see my baby, and now you EMBARRASS me like THIS!?"  
  
"I.I..I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" stammered out the receptionist, blushing furiously.  
  
"You didn't mean-? Oh, well I guess that makes up for it then. Come on, we don't need to take this!" With that Legolas turned violently, Frodo still in hand, and bolted for the nearest elevator. Gimli and Aragorn joined them moments later, and Legolas pushed the 'First Floor' button. An uneasy silence fell in the elevator. Frodo pulled his hand out of Legolas', who had forgotten he was holding it, and slowly rubbed his bruised fingers and aching joints. The doors opened and Legolas walked out, silently leading a group that had not been together for thousands of years. After a few twists and turns, Legolas pulled a set of keys out of his pocket, and walked up a set of stone stairs. Unlocking and opening the door, he walked inside, leaving the door open for those following. It wasn't until the door had been closed by Pippin, the last one threw, that the silence was broken.  
  
Aragorn snorted, and then snickered, which evolved into a fit of hysterical laughter. Gimli followed soon after, along with the hobbits. Legolas stood still as stone, glaring daggers at all of them. When Aragorn was chokeing for air, and the hobbits doubled over and shakeing in silent mirth he asked, "Are you nearly done?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry, ma'am. Please don't shout at me!" Aragorn playfully hid his head with his arms. This caused another round of laughter. After a few minutes the new arrivals got control of themselves. "You, my old friend, should be an actor."  
  
"I'm afraid there isn't a huge demand for pointed ears in this day and age." Legolas pointed out coolly. "And as for old friend, you are right. In case you have forgotten, you should be dead. All of you." This sobered them up quickly as any last chuckles were quickly extinguished at the thought. "And that brings up the interesting question, why, and how, are you back?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have much of an answer, but I may have an idea. Right before I ended up here, I heard a voice that told me I had a purpose to serve here, and that my friends would need my help. I assume that's you."  
  
"The Valar." Legolas muttered, nearly inaudible. When six sets of eyes turned to look at him, he explained further. "This has happened before, but it was only a tale, I assumed. My father told it to me once. During the War in the Second Age of Middle Earth some soldiers claimed to have been led away from their doom by Lómilmandel, one of the great fighters of the First Age. He told them the Valar had returned him to give them aid."  
  
"But men who come close to death often find un-natural explanations for it." Gimli added, obviously skeptical.  
  
"One of those men was Isildur. The Valar would have known he played an important part in history, and that he must stay alive. Perhaps that is why you all have returned. Maybe we yet have some part to play in the history of Earth.  
  
"That seems most unlikely to me." Gimli said, mostly to himself.  
  
"Fine then, Master Dwarf. What explanation do you have for your sudden appearance?" Legolas questioned, exasperated. Gimli's silence seemed to be enough of an answer.  
  
A sudden blaring noise and a shriek made them all jump. Pippin jumped away from the offensive radio and clung to Merrys' arm, who was in turn hiding behind Frodo who had been nearly trampled by Sam, who was trying to protect him. Aragorn had drawn his sword, and Gimli his ax, poised to throw.  
  
"Woah! Woah woah woah! Stop!" Legolas shouted just in time to stop Gimlis arm. Calmly he walked over to the radio and pushed the power button. Silence returned. "It's a radio. Relax. Okay, rule number one. DON'T destroy my stuff before you know it is. Please." Rubbing his temples, Legolas motioned to a small couch and a few wooden chairs. "Sit. All of you. Let me think." Watching his past king, best friend, a soldier of Gondor and a soldier of Rohan, and the 2 ring bearers scurry for a seat in his shabby living room was almost comical. He couldn't enjoy the moment for long though when the phone blared. All the seated guests tensed visibly, and Legolas spoke slowly to them. "Relax."  
  
Moving to the phone, Legolas picked it up and answered, exasperated, "Hello?" Everyone seated noticed Legolas pale and nearly drop the phone.  
  
"Oh, this can't be good." Gimli muttered.  
  
A/N: Not too quality, I know. Sorry guys, I'm having a bit of writers block, and I hoped that advancing the plot at least a little would help. We'll see. 


End file.
